Kid x Melaena Sweetest Day One Shot
by PrincessDeja
Summary: It's Sweetest Day, and Melaena plans a special night for Kid. A one shot featuring my favorite couple, Death the Kid and my OC Queen Melaena . It's best that you read the first two stories before reading this one. Warning: Lemon.


It was Sweetest Day, and Kid and Melaena decided to spend the weekend in Death City, while Brigitte looked after the twins, who were now eight months old. Liz and Patty had come along, and so did Dracul. Liz and Dracul had been dating for eight months and were inseparable. The two of them had decided to go out for a romantic evening and Patty decided to spend the day with Black Star, which meant Kid and Melaena had the Manor to themselves.

That day, Kid had decided to go visit his father at the Academy, so Melaena decided to get the place ready for the evening, when he came home. She made sure the table was set symmetrically, with candles and red roses. She also bought him a gift, which was a painting she had commissioned of them and their children. She also had another surprise for Kid, which he would get after dinner. She made sure that their night would be absolutely perfect. After she finished setting up, she went upstairs to the mirror Kid had given her, and decided to check up on things at the palace.

"Good Evening, Your Majesty." Brigitte said through the mirror.

"Hello, Brigitte. I just wanted to see how things were going. How are my angels?" Melaena asked.

"The Prince and Princess are perfectly fine, Your Majesty. They are so well-behaved, and such a joy to be around." Brigitte said. Melaena smiled. She missed her babies, even though she and Kid had only been gone a day. She looked into the mirror, and saw that the twins were fast asleep.

"Very good, Brigitte. I know they are in good hands, with you around. Thank you so much for watching them." Melaena replied.

"It's nothing, Your Majesty. It's my job." Brigitte said, chuckling. "Now go tend to your husband."

"Good night, Brigitte." Melaena said. Looking over at the twins, she said "Good night, my precious angels. Mommy loves you." Then the mirror went black. Melaena walked over to her closet and pulled out a red evening gown, with matching shoes. After getting dressed, she did her hair and makeup and went downstairs to wait for Kid to come home.

Kid had just left the Academy, and was on his way back to Gallows Manor. It felt really good to see his father after so many months, and it warmed his heart to be able to watch his children through the mirror. Being a father had brought Kid so much joy, he couldn't put it into words. The moment he held his twins in his arms, he knew his life had changed forever, and he would not trade his family for all the symmetry in the world. Now, he couldn't wait to get home to see his beautiful wife.

Kid rode Beelzebub faster until he got to Gallows Manor. When he walked in the door, he saw that the lights were dimmed and music was playing softly. But where was Melaena?

"Melaena? Sweetheart? Are you home?" Kid said as he walked through the house. When he entered the dining room, he was greeted by a wonderful sight: a candlelight dinner, with his wife sitting at the table, looking ravishing.

"Welcome home, my love. Happy Sweetest Day." Melaena said, as she got up from the table, and walked over to him, kissing him softly on the lips. Kid smiled at her.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked.

"Of course. After all, Sweetest Day is for the guys, and I wanted tonight to be special for you." Melaena replied. Kid grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Melaena, my love, every day with you is special." he said, kissing her passionately. Breaking the kiss, Melaena said, "Come, sit. I don't want the food to get cold." Kid and Melaena sat down at the large table and ate their dinner together, with the two of them feeding each other and Kid barely able to keep his hands off her. The dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curvy figure, and giving off just the right amount of cleavage. He wanted nothing more than to just knock everything off the table and to ravish Melaena right then and there, but kept his composure.

"Come to the study with me. I have a gift for you." Melaena said, as she took Kid's hand and led him to the study. She then put her hands over Kid's eyes. When they both walked into the room, she uncovered his eyes, revealing the painting. In the portrait was of Kid and Melaena sitting in front of their fireplace, with Kid holding Esme on his lap, and Melaena holding Orpheus on her lap. "Happy Sweetest Day, Kid." Melaena said.

"Melaena," Kid breathed. "this is wonderful." Embracing her, he said "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Melaena teased. Kid smirked, kissing her.

"I need you." he whispered, their faces an inch apart. Melaena felt herself burn all over.

"Come with me to the bedroom." she said as she made her way upstairs, and Kid followed suit. Closing the door behind them, Melaena pushed Kid onto the bed, and began undressing him. Melaena reached over to her side of the bed and pulled out two pairs of furry handcuffs. Kid suddenly felt his blood rush south, his face turning red.

"Darling, where did you get those?" he asked. Melaena smirked.

"Blair helped me pick them out." she replied as she handcuffed Kid to the bedposts. Kid silently thanked Blair, aroused by his wife's sudden take charge demeanor. He had never seen this side of her. In the throne room, maybe, but not in the bedroom. He usually took the lead. "She helped me pick this out as well." Melaena said as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Kid suddenly felt the room grow hot as he beheld the sight before him. Melaena was topless, wearing only a red thong, with black fishnet stockings, and red heels. Kid licked his lips, his rock hard member throbbing. He would definitely need to thank Blair the next time he saw her. Melaena seductively walked over to the edge of the bed, taking him in her hand. Kid hissed at her touch. "You are very hard, my love." Melaena said as she looked up at Kid, her violet-gold eyes glowing with lust.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" Kid asked, giving a dark smirk.

"I can think of a few things." Melaena said, taking him into her mouth. Kid let out an animalistic growl as she licked the head slowly, controlling the urge to fuck her mouth. Kid moaned loudly as Melaena ran her tongue along his shaft, while pumping him at the same time. When she deep throated him, he almost passed out.

"Oh, god, Melaena. Fuck!" he moaned as Melaena sucked harder. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself explode in her mouth, breathing heavily. Smiling deviously, Melaena licked every last drop.

"You taste very delicious, by the way." she said, straddling him. Reaching above his head, she unlocked the handcuffs. Suddenly, Kid flipped her over, so that he was on top, and handcuffed Melaena to the bed.

"Now it's my turn." he said, smirking, slowly sliding off her thong, spreading her legs apart. Melaena gasped as Kid licked her glistening pearl, circling it slowly.

"K-Kid!" she cried out as Kid slipped his tongue inside her, darting in and out.

"You taste very sweet, my love." he said huskily, biting down on her clit, making Melaena scream, her juices filling Kid's mouth. Kid positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with the head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Melaena said. Kissing her passionately, Kid entered her roughly, making her cry out. Still handcuffed to the bed, Melaena thrust her hips forward, making Kid moan loudly. Dizzy with lust, he grabbed her hips and thrust faster and harder.

"Damn it, you're so tight!" Kid moaned into her neck. Melaena moaned as Kid kissed along her neck and collarbone, while keeping his pace.

"K-Kid, I think I'm going to cum." she whispered in his ear. breathing heavily, a knot forming in her stomach. Kid pounded into her mercilessly, feeling his own climax drawing near.

"Melaena, I love you!" he moaned as he bit down on her neck. Melaena screamed Kid's name as she tightened around him. Kid cried out her name as he exploded inside her, panting. He slowly pulled out of her and reached above her to undo the handcuffs.

"We should use these more often." he said, smirking. Melaena hit him playfully. Kid leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Melaena Death, I fucking love you."

"I love you, Kid."

I hoped you enjoyed this. Please R&R!


End file.
